Pretty Little Love Triangle
by PenGirl97
Summary: Ezra Fitz has left Aria to look for a job in New York, so when Aria's longtime crush, Noel Kahn, starts to take an interest in her, Aria wants to know where it might lead. Based off of 1x09. Disclaimer: Sexual content.
1. Who Knows Where the Time Goes?

**Who Knows Where the Time Goes?**

"Woah," I exclaimed as I heard the thunder clap outside the window.

"It's ok," Noel said with his brilliant smile that had made my stomach do flips since grade school, "I can play louder."

"Hey!" I exclaimed when I realized what song he was playing, "I know that song, my parents listen to it…or they used to."

Noel shot me another butterfly ensuing smile as he continued to play the song. I sang along softly, knowing the lyrics by heart from hearing my parents listen to it my entire life.

"You have a beautiful voice," Noel said softly as he put his guitar down beside him and leaned towards me.

"Thanks," I said shyly, knowing what was coming next.

I had imagined and dreamed about what my first kiss with Noel Kahn would be ever since I could remember, but lately all my thoughts had been directed towards a different boy – a man, really, Mr. Ezra Fitz.

I felt Noel's lips gently crush against mine as his hands lightly touched my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to focus on the kiss, but it just didn't feel right for some reason that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Noel's hands started to wonder up towards my breasts as our kiss became more passionate. His tongue softly prodded against my mouth, asking for permission to enter. I quickly obliged and felt our tongues tangle as my fingers knotted in his hair. Noel's hands cupped my shirt-clad breasts as I softly sighed into his mouth. My hands ran down his neck and past his shirt as I felt his muscular back. I felt Noel's hands slip under my shirt and next beneath my bra. I gasped when his fingers came into contact with my skin in a place that no one ever had before. I was still a virgin, and didn't know how far I was willing to let this go.

"Mr. Kahn….Ms. Montgomery," I heard a voice say testily - I heard my Ezra's voice.

My head snapped up to see Ezra catching us in a compromising position. Noel's hands were still down my shirt and touching my breasts, our faces centimeters away from each other.

"They want everyone in the library," Ezra said as calmly as he could muster considering the circumstances.

I watched Noel get up to leave, glancing back at me to see if I would follow.

"I have to ask Mr. Fitz a quick homework question," I said easily. Lying was becoming second nature to me at this point.

As soon as Noel's footsteps had faded Ezra closed the gap between us,

"Aria," Ezra began, "What? What would have happened if I hadn't come in here?"

His face was a mixture of hurt and disgust as his blue eyes bore into mine, waiting for an explanation that I didn't quite have.

"Ezra," I reached my hands out to grab his, but he moved them away, "I'm sorry. I thought that you had just left – you were applying for jobs in New York? What was I supposed to think? You were trying to leave me! Nothing was going to happen with Noel…"

"Aria!" Ezra exclaimed as he grabbed my face with his hands, "I wasn't trying to leave you, I was looking for you! I figured that if I found another job then we could be together. I just didn't expect to come back and find you and Noel Kahn hooking up in the band room."

I stared at him in silence before he began again,

"We've never even gone that far, and you just let him feel you up like that? Do you want us to be over?" Ezra shook his head as he walked away from me and turned his back on me.

"Ezra," I pleaded as I walked towards him, "I was going to stop him because it didn't feel right. When he kissed me it didn't feel like it does when I'm with you. I want my first time to be with you because I want it to feel right, and I only feel that way when I'm with you."

I bit my lip as I awaited his answer. I was met with his lips crushing against mine as his tongue immediately wandered into my mouth and began to run over mine smoothly. His hands held my waist securely as mine gripped at his short but curly hair.

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice say from the doorway.

_A/N:_

_Let me know if you'd like me to continue this, or it can just be a one shot of what could have happened in 1x09. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	2. Caught Red Handed

**Caught Red Handed**

I jumped away from Ezra and looked towards the doorway to see Spencer standing there.

"Spence," I said as I ran towards her, leaving Ezra standing in the corner of the band room by himself, "Let me explain, please."

She glared from Ezra to me with her piercing and judging brown eyes, "Okay. I would like you both to explain."

Ezra cleared his throat and walked closer to where Spencer and I were standing.

"Aria," Spencer said icily, "I don't understand. You're dating Noel Kahn. Why…?"

"Why am I kissing Mr. Fitz in a dark corner of the band room?" I finished for her.

Spencer raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, "basically, yeah."

Ezra took a deep breath as he stood next to me,

"We met before school started," he began uncertainly while looking at me for encouragement, I nodded my head and he continued to tell our story.

When he had finished, Spencer was standing with her mouth agape and was shaking her head.

"I had heard the rumors about you and a student, Mr. Fitz, but I never in a million years imagined that it was Aria. Why wouldn't you tell us, Aria?" Spencer asked accusingly.

"I haven't told anyone! It's been a secret!" I said defensively, not wanting her to be angry with me for keeping it a secret. "You won't tell. Will you?"

Spencer looked between the two of us, both of our faces both pleading for her to keep it a secret.

"I won't tell," she said decidedly, "but you need to keep seeing Noel."

Ezra shook his head and scrunched his forehead, "What? Why?"

"So nobody suspects anything, and so Aria can give him a chance. I want you to make sure that _this," _Spencer motioned between Ezra and me, "is what you want."

I nodded slowly as Ezra ran his hands through his hair nervously,

"Yeah," I said quietly, "Okay."

**Ezra's POV**

I watched Aria sit in the corner of the locker room with Noel. He had his arm wrapped around her and was saying something that made her throw her head back in laughter. It was killing me to see her with him, but I knew that Spencer was right – she needed to see if this was truly what she wanted. If Aria wanted to have a normal boyfriend a normal high school experience, then she deserved to have it. I would never hold Aria back for my own selfish desires, but I couldn't imagine being without her. Just being in New York and being away from her was heart breaking.

I looked back at them to see Noel brushing a piece of hair out of Aria's face.

"Mr. Fitz," I was interrupted by Mrs. Montgomery, ironically enough, "Could you help me find some power bars and water for the kids? I think it would help with the nerves from the storm."

I felt frozen for a moment, but realized that if I just stared at her she would think I was a psycho. That wouldn't be helpful if Aria and I ever told her parents about our relationship.

"Ah, of course," I said with a smile as she led me to the backroom.

"I'm glad to finally know who Aria's mystery boyfriend is," I heard Ella say with a chuckle.

I looked at her blankly so she clarified, "Aria sent a text to me a while ago that was meant for her boyfriend, but she said it was private. I'm glad that I know who it is now. Who would've thought…Aria and Noel Kahn?" Ella shrugged as she turned back to the shelf.

I took a deep breath as I came to terms with the fact that Aria could very well choose to be with Noel. It was a whole lot less complicated, of course.


	3. Same Love

**Same Love**

Ezra watched his student, his lover, and his maybe girlfriend sit on the cold tiled floor of the locker room in the arms of another man – a boy, really. Someone who was _her_ age; something he couldn't compete with. Ezra shook his head and ran his fingers through his slightly unruly and dark, curly hair – a nervous habit that he had yet to kick. He walked away and tried to keep himself busy, keep his mind off of _her_ and Noel's hands on _her._ It was all too much for him, but he knew that he owed this much to her. He had complicated her life in every way possible, and he owed her the chance to see if there was someone else out there she could be happy with – without all of the complications that their relationship posed.

"Mr. Fitz?" he heard a small and familiar voice call out softly.

He turned around frantically to see the petite form of Aria Montgomery standing in front of him, "Yes, Ms. Montgomery?" he asked in the calmest tone he could muster.

"A-are you alright? I just…I know how it must seem right now," she said with a hushed voice and her dark lashes hiding her brilliantly colored and expressive eyes.

Ezra sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, "I don't know, Aria. He's your age, I cannot compete with that," he replied quickly and quietly so that his other students and colleagues wouldn't be able to hear – especially Mrs. Montgomery.

Aria looked up at him with a wrinkled forehead and a mix of confusion and hurt, "Ezra, nobody is asking you to," she said as she reached for his hand but quickly stopped herself. "Ezra, I love you, but…I just…I need to be sure that I can do this."

He knew exactly what he meant; often times it seemed like the odds would never be in their favor, and that they were better off just moving on. Although, how do you move on if you feel that you've already met the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with? He quickly blinked away the thoughts that were clouding his mind and judgment.

"Aria," he said while staring into her eyes, "I understand where you're coming from, and I want you to do whatever it is you need to do. Don't worry about me…"

She nodded as she paused before turning her body away from him and walking back to Noel, who was waiting for her in the same spot as before.

Ezra watched her crawl next to him as Noel leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips. Ezra shuddered as he thought about what happened earlier in the band room. _What if I hadn't walked in?_ He wasn't so sure that Aria would've stopped Noel, or if she even wanted to.

Aria felt Noel's arm weigh heavy around her neck and shoulders as he pulled her close against his warm body. It was a gesture that she was familiar with Ezra doing, but she tried to wipe away the thought as soon as it entered her mind. She needed to focus on Noel, not Ezra.

Noel whispered something in her ear, but she was too busy thinking about not thinking to hear it.

"Sorry, what?" she murmured as she turned to face him, but Noel's face was only inches away from her own.

"I said, do you want to go somewhere? We could sneak out for a little while and continue before, you now, before our English teacher interrupted us," Noel laughed and his sparkling eyes and smile made Aria feel dizzy with excitement.

"Sure," she managed to stammer, "How will we get out?"

Aria wasn't one for sneaking out, unless it was out of her house. She never missed classes or snuck out of school. She was afraid, but she couldn't let Noel Kahn know that.

"Just follow me, Montgomery," Noel said with a wink as he pulled her up by the hand and led her behind a row of lockers.

Ezra saw them sneaking away and wondered what to do. His immediate teacher instinct was to stop them and send them back to the group, but his knee jerk reaction from being involved with Aria and wanting her to know that she could have space, was to let them go. He battled inwardly before deciding that he would pretend he hadn't seen and hope that another teacher would do that particular duty for him.

"Mr. Fitz," he heard a woman's voice announce warmly.

"Mrs. Montgomery!" he exclaimed as he turned around to see the mother of the girl he loved.

"Please, call me Ella. We're a very informal family," she said with a smile.

_I hope so since I'm in love with your sixteen-year-old daughter and I'm twenty-three. Not to mention that I'm her AP English teacher and the first time we met we hooked up in a dirty bar bathroom,_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, of course," Ezra said with a small cough.

He knew that he was being awkward and that Ella was going to think that he was exceedingly weird. He was aware of that, but he didn't know how to act around the mother of the teenager he was having an affair with.

_A:N/_

_Sorry it took me a while to update, but I've just recently been getting back into updating my first ever story for this site more frequently. I haven't lost interest! Let me know your thoughts! I know that there aren't a lot of stories about Aria and Noel, and I think they had an interesting dynamic, so I plan on definitely keeping their love interest going in this story. (I am still an Ezria lover, though, not to worry!) Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	4. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**You Can't Always Get What You Want **

**Aria's POV**

Noel pushed me against the wall as the door closed behind us. I felt his lips crash down on mine and his arms snake around my waist.

"Noel," I said softly as I gently pushed him off of me and looked around the classroom that he had led us to – Mr. Fitz's.

I groaned inwardly at the irony.

"What?" he asked with a furrowed brow as he leaned over me with his hands supporting himself on the wall behind my head.

"I…just don't want to move too quickly," I said as my face began to flush with the embarrassment that I was still a virgin at sixteen.

He shot me another one of his mega watt smiles and gazed into my eyes with his light blue ones, "Sure thing, Aria. I'm not going to pressure you into anything you're not ready for."

I felt my insecurities melt away at those words. Who even knew if Noel wanted to have sex with me? He was Noel Kahn!

His strong arms ran down the wall and back onto my waist as he crushed his body into mine. I felt our lips meet and his tongue part my lips. My fingers ran through his hair and rested on the nape of his soft and hot neck.

I heard a throat clear from the doorway – Ezra.

**Noel's POV**

I felt Aria's soft and full lips against mine, and her small hands on the back of my neck, teasing me. Suddenly I heard a man clearing his throat and turned to see Mr. Fitz standing in the doorway – _again._ I rolled my eyes and suppressed the desire to yell in frustration. This dude was starting to become a serious cock block.

"Aria…" his eyes lingered on her, maybe for a second too long, "Noel…you two aren't supposed to be in here. I shouldn't have to tell you _again._"

I noticed a glance being exchanged between Aria and Mr. Fitz, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

"Come on, Ar," I said as I gently grabbed her arm, "Let's go."

I was getting some seriously weird vibes from the two of them and it was starting to make me feel uneasy.

"I just have to ask him one thing," she said softly as I let her arm slip out of my grasp.

I nodded quickly and gave her a small smile as I stood outside the doorway, and out of view, to watch.

I saw Aria walk towards him, but they were talking in such hushed tones that I couldn't make out a single word that they said. The way he kept looking at her was making my stomach churn, and her body language told me that she wasn't into this conversation anymore either.

"What's going on in here?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest.

Aria jumped at my sudden interruption and turned to walk away from a hurt looking Mr. Fitz.

"Nothing," she nearly spat, "Nothing at all."

As I watched her walk out of the classroom without looking back, I turned to look at Mr. Fitz who was staring back at me. I looked at him with disgust. Could he possibly _like_ Aria?

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?" he growled.

I widened my eyes and threw my hands up as I backed out of the room and to where Aria was waiting for me in the hallway.

I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't want to talk about it, so I wouldn't push her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her before we started walking.

She blinked away the glassy film that covered her beautiful hazel eyes that were framed with dark and dramatic eyelashes.

"I'm fine," she said as her pink and glossy lips formed a tight and small smile.

I nodded as I took her hand and laced our fingers together. I liked how our hands looked – the yellow nail polish on her fingers complimented with an array of rings, mixed with my bare and plain hands.

_A/N:_

_Thanks to the one person who reviewed for chapter 3! But in all honesty, everyone, please take the time to leave me a review! I really like to know what you think of the story and the direction it's headed. Let me know what you want to see! I have fun writing these, but I also want you all to have fun reading them! Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	5. Here We Go Again

**Here We Go Again**

**Aria's POV**

It had been a week since we had all been held captive at Rosewood High during the storm, and a day since the incident with Ian in the bell tower. Nobody in town believed us about Ian being dead, we did know that, even though Ezra texted me to ask if I was okay and Noel told me that he would always take my word over the town paper's. I had broken things off with Ezra, but still found myself daydreaming about him and us quite often. Things with Noel seemed to be going pretty steady, but we still hadn't had sex and I still wasn't sure that I was ready. Ever since I started seeing Ezra, I was sure that he would be my first and know things were just so far off from that night that I met Ezra in the old Hollis bar. There was "A", Ezra was my teacher, and I was dating Noel. I realized that I needed to adjust to these changes and adapt, but I could help but long for the days when things were so much simpler and clearer.

"Ar," I heard Noel's voice say softly as he pulled me away from my swirling and consuming thoughts.

I gave him a smile and tried to clear my head as I turned to face him.

"Sorry," I murmured apologetically.

"It's alright," Noel said with a reassuring grin, "what're you thinking about?"

I bit my lip as I thought about how I could even begin to answer that when my phone went off. Both my eyes and Noel's darted to see whose name was displayed on the screen,

"_New Message from E.F."_

I inhaled sharply and hoped that Noel didn't connect the dots. I looked at his face, but he didn't seem to have had any revelations.

"Who is E.F.?" Noel asked casually as his eyes met mine.

I almost folded under the pressure of his piercing gaze, but I somehow kept my composure.

"Oh," I said with a small laugh and a shake of my head, "Just a boy from Iceland that I used to see."

Noel looked intrigued and I thought that maybe I should've gone with my first instinct of saying he was my cousin.

"Were you two serious?" Noel asked with a bit of a panicked look on his face.

I shot a warm smile his way and held his hand in mine, "No. Not really. I guess you could say it was a hopeless and doomed romance from the start."

I glanced down at my phone,

"_We need to talk. My apartment at 7? – E.F"_

**Noel's POV**

I couldn't help but shake the feeling that Aria wasn't being completely honest with me about "E.F". I didn't want to think that she was a liar, and would never call her out on it, but I just had an odd feeling about the whole thing. Aria seemed off ever since that weird incident with Mr. Fitz in his classroom during the storm. I have no idea what they were talking about, but she was incredibly upset by whatever it was.

"Ok, class," I heard Mr. Fitz say as he walked in.

I watched him to see if his gaze fell upon Aria, but it didn't. He turned to write on the black board without another look at the classroom of students in front of him.

"Today we will be talking about The Great Gatsby," he announced loudly as he underlined the name of the book several times with his white chalk. "Would anybody like to begin on what their thoughts are on the seemingly tragic romance between Daisy and Jay Gatsby?"

Spencer rambled off an incredibly long and sophisticated answer that I didn't entirely pay attention to. I glanced over at Aria to see if she was as bored as I, but she seemed to be enthralled in the class discussion.

"You don't think that the romance was doomed and hopeless from the start?" I heard Mr. Fitz counter to a student who was sitting in the back.

_Doomed and hopeless romance?_ Where had I just heard those words? _Doomed and hopeless romance_.

"Since many of you don't seem to want to participate in the class discussion, you can write down your thoughts in an in class essay. Beginning….now!" Mr. Fitz called out as pens and pencils hit the lined papers in front of them.

I pushed the odd thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on my paper. In all honesty, I needed a good grade. Getting into this AP English class had taken a lot, and I had more to prove than any of the other kids in here.

"Time!" I heard Mr. Fitz announce as I glanced up at the clock and realized that class was in fact over. Luckily for me I had successfully written a five-paragraph essay, I just hoped that it proved some kind of point.

"Ready?" I heard Aria's voice call out as she stood in front of my desk with her bag over her shoulder.

I nodded as I grabbed my notebook and shoved it into my backpack. I couldn't help but feel Mr. Fitz's eyes on us as we left the classroom.

**Aria's POV**

I walked out of the classroom with shaky and unsteady legs. I hoped that it wasn't noticeable to anyone but me. The feeling of Ezra's eyes on me made me feel uneasy, and I knew he was watching me and Noel walk out of his classroom hand in hand. I had agreed to meet him at his apartment tonight, but I made a promise to myself that the only thing we would be doing is talking.

As I walked into my house and up to my room, I tried to finish my homework as quickly as possible because I had no idea how long this thing with Ezra would take. What would he even want to talk to me about anyway? I cleared the thoughts out of my head as I worked through the algebraic equations in front of me, which ironically seemed a lot simpler than my life.

"I'm glad you came," Ezra said as he opened the door to let me into his homey apartment.

I always had thought that Ezra's apartment showcased his personality perfectly. It was old and kind of bland looking to the unobservant eye, but also held a lot of quirky, unique and nerdy things.

"Ah, so, would you like something to drink?" Ezra asked me as he motioned me over to sit on his brown leather couch.

I shook my head and gave him a polite smile.

"Look, Aria," he began as he sat down next to me on the couch and turned his body towards me, "I'm sorry about our last conversation in my classroom. I…I didn't want it to go like that."

I swallowed and tried to stop the tears that I could feel pricking my eyes, "Ezra, I don't understand what you want from me. You tell me that I should go out with Noel and have a normal life, but then you say these things to me. You say that you love me and I just…"

I felt his lips press against mine and for a moment I didn't kiss him back. His warm and firm hands gently held my waist. I felt myself giving in. My lips suddenly attacked his as I pushed him back on the couch so that I was lying on top of him. My tongue dove into his mouth as my legs straddled him. I started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt when his hands reached up to stop me.

"Aria," he said as his lust filled eyes met mine, "I don't think…"

"Ezra, what do you want?" I asked him plainly.

"I want you," he whispered so softly that I wasn't sure if I had imagined it out of my own want.

"Then take me," I said hoarsely as I pulled my shirt over my head and leaned back to kiss him.

I felt him lift me up and carry me to his bed where we finished stripping off our remaining clothing.

"You're sure?" he asked me one last time as propped himself over me.

I nodded as I felt him enter me. I gasped and closed my watering eyes in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?"

My head felt fuzzy, "No," I whispered, "Don't stop, please."

**Noel's POV**

I hadn't heard from Aria in a couple hours and I was starting to get worried. She told me that she had to do something, but she would meet up with me later. It was already eight o'clock, and I hadn't heard anything from her. My mind was still stuck on earlier in class. I couldn't remember where I had heard the expression "_Doomed and hopeless romance_" before, and it was really starting to bother me. My subconscious told me that it meant something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"_Hey. I'll be there in 10. The Brew? – Aria"_

I felt my body relax as I received Aria's text message.

"_Hey! Sounds great. – Noel"_

I walked into The Brew and sat at one of the couches towards the back. I ordered a coffee for myself and a chai for Aria.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she walked in and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hey! I was starting to get worried when I hadn't heard from you," I said as I pulled her into a hug. She smelt like vanilla, lavender…. and men's cologne?

"Oh," she said as she shook her head and offered a small laugh, "No need to worry."

"Aria, why do you smell like a man?" I asked slowly.

Her eyes widened in shock, "Do I? Oh, that's so embarrassing! I had to meet my dad at his office at Hollis and I fell asleep on his jacket, which smells like him."

I laughed, "Oh! I was worried you were with another man, or something."

Her cheeks flushed red and it was only then that I noticed her slightly disheveled appearance, but we were interrupted by the barista bringing us our drinks.

_A:N/_

_Bit of a plot twist? Hopefully you didn't see that coming. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! The positive feedback has been really nice and encouraging! PLL tonight! Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	6. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

**Aria's POV**

Luckily Noel hadn't asked any more questions about where I was earlier this evening. Our coffee date had gone pretty well, but my meeting with Ezra left me more confused than ever.

"Sweetie?" I looked up to see my mother lingering in the doorway of my room.

"Oh, hi, mom," I said as I sat up in my bed.

"How'd your date with Noel?" she asked with a smile as she entered my room and sat on the edge of my double bed. "It was quite the long date – seven to ten."

Lying to my mom was probably the hardest, but I couldn't possibly tell her that I was with my English teacher and had lost my virginity to him.

"It was nice. We met at The Brew and just hung out on a couch in the back," I said, as I looked her in the eye.

Most people would think it's awful that I can look my mother in the eye and lie to her, but that's how the most believable lies are told. You have to act like what you're saying is true. In a sense, you have to believe the lie that you're feeding to someone else – especially if they're someone you love.

She nodded as she gave me a small squeeze on the shoulder with her hand.

"I'll let you finish your homework. Goodnight, Aria. I love you," she said as she left my room and closed the door behind her.

I fell back onto my mattress and pillows. I glanced down at my phone,

"_New Text Message: E.F."_

"_New Text Message: Noel"_

I groaned and tossed my phone to the other side of my bed. I couldn't deal with either of them right now; I would have to do that tomorrow, anyway.

**Ezra's POV**

I was really nervous about class today. I hadn't talked to Aria since last night, and I didn't know where it left us. She was still with Noel, or so I presumed, so what did that mean for us? Last night was special, at least to me.

I walked into a talkative first period classroom. Everyone's gaze fell on me as I turned to look at my blackboard, which had a drawing of a hangman with the letters "L_AR_" spelled out underneath.

I sighed as I slowly erased the drawing and turned to face a fully attentive class. That's when I saw her. I saw Aria sitting in her normal seat. I tried not to make eye contact because I didn't know the proper protocol of how to act after taking the virginity of your ex-girlfriend/sixteen year old student.

**Noel's POV**

I couldn't believe the nerve that someone had to draw that picture on the blackboard. It took all of my self-restraint and Aria's pleading for me not to go up and erase it myself. She had been acting weird ever since she had to go "meet her dad" last night. I texted her last night, but she never replied and had barely said two words to me since we entered the classroom. Well, other than her asking me not to make a scene about the drawing.

I looked over at Aria; she was nervously chewing on her blue ballpoint pen and picking at her nail polish. What was she so on edge about?

**Aria's POV**

I was gnawing on my pen like my life depended on it. I knew that if I stopped I would either make eye contact with Ezra, or blurt out something about last night to Noel. I needed to find a way to calm down and move on. Last night was amazing, but I was with Noel now. I needed to give him a fair chance, and myself for that matter. I couldn't let my past relationship with Ezra cloud my current one with Noel. Ezra was supposed to be a hidden part of my past, at least for now.

"Ms. Montgomery?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask.

_Crap. He was not calling on me in class. This was not happening._

"Sorry. What?" I asked him as my eyes finally met his blue ones.

I couldn't read him – at all. I had no idea what he was thinking.

"What are your thoughts?" he pointed towards the chalkboard that had various themes, plot descriptions and characters written.

I managed to construe the writings on the board and babble some answer that was apparently sufficient because Ezra left me alone.

I couldn't believe that he would call on me in class just so that I would have to look at him.

"Aria?" I heard Noel whisper from his seat on the left of me.

I turned to face him, "What?"

"Are you ok? You've been acting kind of weird ever since last night."

I felt physically nauseous. It was killing me to lie to him. Mostly because my first time shouldn't have to be a secret if I didn't want it to be, but telling anyone wasn't an option.

I nodded as Ezra's eyes found the source of the quiet murmuring within the crowd of students.

"Aria? Noel? Would you like to share something with the class?" he asked as his eyes landed on me.

"I'm not feeling well. May I go to the nurse?" I murmured as I gathered up my stuff and stood by my seat.

Ezra looked taken aback, but he nodded and I got out of that classroom as fast as I could without letting on that I felt like I was going to vomit any second.

_A/N:_

_OMG! (**SPOILER**) CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT MALCOLM ISN'T EZRA'S? I mean I kind of wished for a while that he wasn't Ezra's – I won't lie. I feel so badly for Ezra, though, he really did love Malcolm and kind of dropped everything for him. Malcolm and Maggie were basically the reason that Ezra and Aria broke up. I couldn't believe that Aria didn't answer his call! Ah! Anyway, sorry for the rant, I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you for all the really kind reviews! I'll update again soon, but I really have to do another chapter for my other story first. Check it out if you'd like (it's super long), "Ezra and Aria: Hidden and Forbidden". Xoxoxo, PenGirl97_


	7. I Dreamed a Dream

**I Dreamed a Dream**

**Aria's POV**

My heels clacked loudly and pronounced as I walked quickly out of Mr. Fitz's English classroom to the nurse's office.

"Name?" the nurse said without looking up from her computer screen.

"Aria Montgomery," I said quickly, only wanting to close my mouth again for fear that I would vomit all over the floor.

She pointed me towards a cot and said curtly,

"What's the problem?"

"I don't feel well. I feel like I might throw up," I said as my head began to spin.

I tried to squeeze my eyes shut, but nothing was helping the dizzy sensation and tunnel vision.

"_Aria?" I heard a soft and feminine, but commandingly familiar voice call out._

_My eyes fluttered open to see Alison's face framed by her shiny and cascading curls._

"_Ali?" I croaked out as I blinked my bleary eyes several times._

_She let out a wicked laugh, "Oh, Aria. Poor you. You would be so much better off if I were here to guide you through all your boy problems. Who would've thought that you'd be stuck between Professor McHottie and Noel Kahn?"_

_I reached out a shaky hand to touch her, and her perfectly manicured fingers wrapped around it._

"_Ali…how?" I felt my breath hitch as she pulled me into a hug._

"_I've missed you all so much. Especially you, Aria, you were always different from the others. Don't tell them, but you were always my favorite," she gave me a wink, hiding her icy blue eyes for a moment._

"Aria?" I heard a disinterested voice call out once again.

My eyes opened slowly, but this time I didn't see Ali's angelic face hovering above me. I saw Nurse Linda's wrinkled and bored face leaning over me.

My mouth gaped open, "I…"

"You passed out, Aria. I called your parents, and one of them is going to come take you to the doctor's. Just relax," she turned away and began typing away on her computer again.

I leaned back against the pillow on the cot in disbelief. My dream, or hallucination, had been so real, so vivid. It felt more real than anything else that had happened over the past few days – the past couple months, really.

* * *

"Aria," Spencer said sternly, "I'm telling you that there is no way you saw Ali in the nurse's office."

I shook my head and let out a breath that I had been holding while awaiting her response.

"Spencer, you don't understand. It was more real than you and me talking right now. I could smell the cream rinse in her hair, feel her soft hands…I…"

Spencer pursed her lips and sighed, "Aria, we all miss Ali. Maybe this is your way of coping. Not to mention that you have a fever and are dehydrated, so I'm surprised that you're allowed to be here right now."

"I snuck out," I saw Spencer's disapproving glare, "not that it matters how I got here. I'm here," I said defensively as I plopped down on her plush bed.

"So, how are things with you and Noel?" she asked carefully as she turned her body to face me from her perch on the edge of her bed.

I didn't really know the answer to that question, so I decided being vague was the best approach.

"Fine," I said with a decisive nod.

"And things with Mr. Fitz?" she asked with a slightly higher voice.

"Spencer, I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to freak."

I eyed her and tried to gauge her mood before dropping an atomic bomb on our non-parent approved sleepover.

"Ok," she said as she gave me a once over and winced for the impact of my words.

"Ezra," I saw her body tense at me calling him by his first name, "_Mr. Fitz,_ and I had sex…last night."

I swear I saw Spencer go through the stages of denial and grief.

"You _what?_" she asked as she stared at me through slightly narrowed eyes. "Does Noel know?"

"Are you crazy?" I couldn't help but laugh at what had to be a joke. "Noel does not know, and it needs to stay that way. I really like him, but I just…"

Spencer sucked in a breath as she waited for what I would say.

"Please don't say you love him," she whispered with her eyes closed.

"I think I might," I murmured back as I covered my hot and flushed face with my hands, "but I think I'm falling in love with Noel Kahn, too."

_A/N:_

_Sorry it took a little longer than normal to update! Keep up the reviews, please! Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	8. Can't Fight This Feeling Any Longer

**Can't Fight This Feeling Any Longer**

"Aria?" Noel said impatiently as he tapped his fingers on the table of the booth we were sitting in.

"Hm?" I responded without making eye contact.

Noel and I were on a date to The Grille, and Ezra Fitz just happened to be sitting in the corner grading papers. I saw his brow furrow as he read over an essay that apparently didn't make any sense. I felt the corners of my mouth tug up as I watched him work.

"Aria, what is wrong with you lately?" I heard Noel's voice break my train of thoughts once again.

"What? Nothing," I said as my eyes met his.

"You've been so distant lately. Are you all right? You know, after your visit to the nurse's office and all?"

I could see the genuine concern in Noel's eyes, and it was enough to break my heart. _If only he knew_, I thought to myself. He wouldn't be so caring and understanding then. Now would he?

I heard my phone vibrate on the table and quickly snatched it away before Noel could see the caller ID, which was, of course, restricted.

_How would Noel feel if he knew the truth about your extra credit assignments with Mr. Fitz? Tell him or I will. Xoxo, - A"_

I felt my stomach drop as my eyes scanned over the harsh words repeatedly. It was genius really. "A" was forcing me to get what I wanted, but knowing that once I did all hell would break loose. My head snapped up as I scanned the room for anyone that could possibly be watching this awkward love triangle, soap opera-esque horror show.

"Aria?" I heard Noel's pleading voice pull me from my hunt once again.

"Yes? Sorry that was my dad. He needs me to come home…now," I lied through my teeth with an apologetic smile plastered to my face.

Noel offered a small smile and nodded, but that façade couldn't hide the pain in his eyes.

"I'll take you home," he said like a true gentleman.

I felt my phone go off again,

"_Tic-tock, Ar. He better know the truth by the time he drops you off. –A"_

My eyes met Ezra's briefly as Noel led me to the door. I could feel the weight of Ezra's stare on my and Noel's interlocked hands.

"Noel," I whispered so softly that I wasn't sure he even heard me.

The feeling of his eyes on me was the only signal for me to continue with what was sure to be a bombshell.

"I hooked up with someone else," I breathed as I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Who?" I heard as his hand tensed in mine.

"I…" I lifted my gaze from the ground to the window of The Grille. Sure enough, Ezra was watching us. I prayed that Noel's gaze wouldn't follow mine.

"Do I have to say?" I asked as I swallowed the growing lump in my throat.

"I guess not," he murmured as he walked around to his door of the car.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Spencer asked as she inched closer to where I was sitting on her couch.

"Nothing…that's the worst part. Nothing happened. He drove me home, walked me to my door and kissed my cheek!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I have no idea where that leaves us, Spence."

I could see the wheels turning in Spencer's head as she mulled over what I had just disclosed to her.

"Ok, so, do you want this to work out?"

Ah, Spencer, always the voice of practicality and reason – just what I needed right now. My life was anything _but_ practical right now.

"I think so," I murmured, "but I don't know how it can. Infidelity is a huge thing…believe me. If I have learned anything from my parents, that's it."

Spencer nodded, "Yes, but you can get over it. If it's what you both want, but let's just say that you decide to stay with Noel. What happens to you and Ezra? Are you willing to just throw that relationship away? How about likewise? Would you pick Ezra over Noel?"

I leaned back on her bed and covered my face with my hands.

"Spence! I don't know! I definitely have a deeper relationship with Ezra, but who says I couldn't with Noel if I gave it a chance?"

I groaned in defeat. I knew that I couldn't be with both of them, and I knew what I needed to do, but it would just suck so much to have to do it.

"You know…don't you? What you have to do?" Spencer asked with a smile as her hand gently rubbed my arm.

"Yes," I murmured, "I know what to do."

_A:N/_

_Hey, guys! So sorry it's taken me such a long time to update. I was busy, and then Safari wouldn't let me log on when I was ready to update! Anyway, enough excuses from me, let me know what you would like to happen. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	9. The Power of a Guilty Conscience

**The Power of a Guilty Conscience **

**Aria's POV**

I felt my stomach churn as I stood in front of the dark brown door that was so familiar to me. I hesitantly raised my left fist and gently rapped the door; half hoping that he wouldn't be there. The door opened not even seconds later, with a disheveled Ezra standing in front of me.

"A-Aria," Ezra stuttered as his red and puffy eyes locked onto mine.

I stood there for a moment as the thoughts of what could be wrong raced through my mind at top speed.

"Ezra, are you okay?" I stepped closer to him, closing much of the distance between us.

"Ah," Ezra shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "My brother, Wes, died."

My mouth fell open slightly as I saw a fresh round of tears begin to fall from Ezra's eyes.

"Ezra," I whispered as I moved towards him and wrapped his body in my arms.

I could feel his sobs shaking his entire body, and mine. I had never once seen him cry, or even be close to crying in front of me. I was never really the best person in these situations, but I knew that right now, in this moment, he needed me more than I needed to tell him about Noel.

I pulled away to lead him into his dimly lit apartment and onto the leather couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly as I ran my thumb over his hand.

Ezra just shrugged in response before taking a deep breath and turning towards me.

"He was hit by a car," he said in a more quiet tone than I had ever heard him speak in, "and the worst part, Ar, they didn't even stop. He was crossing the street, and they just hit him and kept going. Who does that? How…he was my brother, he was somebody's son!"

I could see Ezra was trying to choke back his tears, and I pulled him into a tight embrace as I tried to dig deeper as to what exactly transpired.

"Do the police have any idea who did this? Were there any witnesses?" I asked as I stroked his hair with my fingers.

"They don't know…it was here in Rosewood. He was here to visit me…I asked him to come visit me. If I hadn't called him, oh, fuck…"

I felt tears threatening to escape my own eyes as I saw Ezra struggle with feeling like he was responsible for his own brother's death.

"Ezra," I said softly as I turned his face with my hand to look at me, "you can't blame yourself for this. This was not your fault. If you analyze this over and over again, it will drive you crazy. There's no way you could've known what was going to happen. Ok? This is not your fault."

Ezra leaned forward and kissed me. I felt my judgment slipping away, and what I came here to do fading to the back of my mind. I kissed him back as my fingers laced behind his neck. I felt his hands tightening around my waist as my legs straddled him. Before I knew it, layers of clothing were being peeled off and our kisses were becoming more frantic and filled with desire. Ezra kissed down my neck to where he began to suck just above my collarbone, which was sure to leave a mark that would need to be covered. I felt him begin to enter me as my legs tightened around him. His hands were interlocked with mine above my head, and I felt closer to him than I ever had before.

"Aria," Ezra whispered while still on top of me, "I love you."

I lay beneath him without saying a word for what felt like hours. I did love him, but was right now, right here, in the midst of tragedy, the right time to say it? Besides, I had come here to tell him that I was going to see if Noel would even keep seeing me. I would always love Ezra, he was my first in so many ways, but I had to know what else was out there. I had to realize for myself that this was what I wanted – a relationship with my English teacher. I needed to figure this out without having any pressure from him, and I know that isn't what he meant to do by saying, "I love you," but how can I not say it back, especially while he's still inside of me?

"Ezra, I love you," the smile that came across his face was heartbreaking, "but I need to keep seeing Noel. I think that means I need to stop seeing you…I'm sorry," I whispered.

LINE BREAK

"So, then what happened?" Spencer demanded as she leaned closer to me from across her kitchen island.

"I said that I loved him, too, but that I needed to keep seeing Noel and stop seeing him," I said with a furrowed brow as I thought about how harsh that must've sounded.

"You said that while you two were in the middle of having sex?" Spencer asked while raising a brow in what was most certainly judgment.

"I, uh, yes I did," I muttered as my face turned a bright shade of red.

Spencer shook her head in amazement as she began to pace around her kitchen – living room combo.

"Well, have you talked to Noel since your awkward date?" Spencer asked as she stopped walking to face me.

"Nope."

"So, you don't even know what's going on between you two?" Spencer looked at me like I was crazy as she asked this.

"No! I'll see him at school tomorrow!" I said defensively as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh!" A huge smile came over Spencer's face; "You'll see him in Mr. Fitz's class! That should be fun!"

I rolled my eyes as I twirled the glass of water in front of me around.

"Aria, why aren't you wearing a bra?" Spencer asked with a smirk.

My mouth fell open as I glanced down at my chest in horror.

"I must've…"

Spencer glared at me as she shook her head, "You did not leave it at Fitz's."

I bit my lip as I looked around the room to avoid her burning stare.

"Tomorrow really should be fun," Spencer said with a small laugh as she turned on her heel and went up to her room.


End file.
